This invention relates to a door for vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, with a drop window shaft located between an inner and an outer wall of the door.
As is well known, vehicle design efforts are, among other things, directed towards reinforcing the side walls of the body, including the doors. This reinforcement of the side walls is done so that during a side impact -- at least up to certain forces of impact -- the walls will not collapse into the passenger compartment. Thus, Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,237,532.2 describes a door system with a longitudinal supporting member that bears in a certain fashion on the door pillars of the vehicle. Such a longitudinal supporting member, designed as a closed hollow section, may be advantageously employed only if the door has no drop window that extends within the region of the longitudinal supporting member or the door is so large that the window shaft may be located between the longitudinal member and the inside or outside wall of the door.